


giles/spike

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [40]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 8-27-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	giles/spike

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8-27-06

“Sodding Slayers.” Spike tosses back his drink in one long swallow.

“Here, here.” Giles matches his shot with one of his own and points in the vague direction Spike’s sitting in. “Right pain in the arse.”

“Deserve everything they get.”

“Every sodding thing.” Giles nods in agreement again. “Should just be done with ‘em. Screw ‘em all. Toss ‘em all to the vampires and be well rid of them.”

“Not all vampires want ‘em.”

“Ha.” Giles leans in, his face dangerously close to Spike’s, his voice with the low growl Spike knows means flaming pieces of wood and Ripper. “Name one.”

“Me.”

“Liar.”

Spike closes the distance between them, his teeth sinking lightly into Giles’s lower lip. “Don’t want a Slayer right now.”

“What d’you want?”

Spike mouth tastes like whiskey and rye and the false pulse of blood. “You’re the smart one, Ripper. Figure it out.”


End file.
